


La voz mágica

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Harry Potter/ Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	La voz mágica

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, nunca supo que una hermana deseó, y aunque sus padres no pudieron darle lo que necesitaba, cuando de afecto se trataba, Hermione aceptó ser su hermana, la sabionda maga.   
Harry adminaraba su inteligencia, de hecho la respetaba.   
Un día, cuando quiso consentirla, le leyó un libro en voz alta mientras descansaban en la sala común.   
Hermione se preguntaba por qué hacía eso, pero Harry no le dijo nada. Siguió leyendo en voz alta.   
Y así, le dijo lo mucho que la quería. 

Fin.


End file.
